


The New Hope

by outruntheavalanche



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Double Drabble, Finn Skywalker, Gen, Headcanon, Not Beta Read, References to Luke and Rey, to be expanded into a proper fic someday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8700517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outruntheavalanche/pseuds/outruntheavalanche
Summary: It’s too much. It’s too much to be Luke Skywalker’s son.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I sketched out this drabble-y thing for a Finn Skywalker headcanon post but thought it could stand on its own on AO3. I plan on expanding this idea of Finn as Luke's son (and Sana as Finn's mom) into a full-length fic at some point though.
> 
> Originally posted on tumblr [here](http://nullrefer.com/?https://outruntheavalanche.tumblr.com/post/153827297435/finn-skywalker-headcanon). Minor edits have been made.

Finn finds out he’s Luke Skywalker’s long lost son and it upends his life. He thought finding out the identity of his parents—the truth of where he came from—would be this great freeing thing. That the knowledge would set him free or something. It actually sucks. Sometimes he wishes he hadn’t found out the truth. Not knowing was almost easier and more palatable than having the full weight of the Skywalker name bearing down on him.

Now he’s got all these new family members and old family friends whose faces he can never place with the right names. Someone’s always after a piece of him these days. He’s got people who look at him knowingly and want to talk to him about how brave and kind his father was, or how strong and capable his mother was, and he never has anything to say. He didn’t know his parents, not like these people did. He was ripped from his mother’s arms as a baby and force-fed into a machine that spits out mindless drones. Soulless killers. And here he is, a beacon of Light for the galaxy. The great new hope of the Resistance. It’s too much. It’s too much to be Luke Skywalker’s son. 

Sometimes he wishes it really _was_ Rey who’d turned out to be Luke’s. Rey had actually wanted it, wanted to be part of this family and this legacy. She'd wanted all the responsibility and expectations that came from being a Skywalker. 

A tiny part of Finn misses when his life was simple. When other people were telling him what he should do and what he would become. When he wasn’t the last Jedi’s only son.


End file.
